S2E2 Cracking
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Tom seems very distant from his friends recently and he won't even talk to Maddy. Is Tom about to spill her secret? This is set after my previous fanfic (Rhydian's return) as i plan on doing a whole series! this is the second part!
1. Chapter 1

Maddy and Rhydian walked into school to see Shannon sitting by herself. Shannon looked up and smiled with relief as they took their places behind her.

"I'm glad you're here! I thought I would be all by myself today!" said Shannon happily, turning back to her book.

"Where's Tom?" asked Maddy, slightly confused at why Shannon was sitting by herself.

"I don't know, he text me saying he wasn't coming into school today, but he wouldn't reply when I asked why,"

Maddy was about to ask another question, when Mr Jeffries came striding in. There was no way she would let her talk and get away with at as he seemed in a particularly bad mood today.

After school, they all went round to Tom's house, the intention being they could give him the homework he missed, but it was more out of curiosity then anything. When tom had come to the door he smiled happily at Shannon, asking her what she was doing there. Then he looked up from the pile of textbooks that Shannon had got him to see Maddy smiling at him, with Rhydian behind her. Tom quickly looked away, before hastily saying: "I gotta go now, thanks for the Shan!" then the door slammed in their face.

"That was odd," said Maddy, slightly hurt that Tom would treat her like that.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing!" Shannon told her friend as she walked down the road, heading back home. "Are you coming?"She yelled back to them.

Maddy brushed it off, sure that he would turn up at school tomorrow, or at least call her. He didn't

After a few days, Maddy started to come up with all kinds of possibilities why Tom wouldn't talk to her all of sudden, but she kept coming back to one: She's a Wolfblood, Tom knows that. What if he was going to tell someone? What if he didn't want to know her because of it? All of these questions spiralled round Maddy's head. What was Tom thinking? She had to find out!

Maddy ran through the woods at top speed, she didn't want to waste anymore time. She stopped infront of his door, she knocked. It seemed like years before Tom opened the door, just for him to close it in her face. Maddy wasn't giving up...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry I've not updated this story in a while, I've had loads of homework to get on with! Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

"Hey" said Shannon, opening the door to reveal Maddy and Rhydian, "Are you all ready for movie night?" She asked, inviting them in. Maddy and Rhydian followed Shannon down the hall closing the door behind them.

"Is Tom here yet?" whispered Maddy, but she knew the answer as soon as she asked the question. She found Tom's familiar scent coming from the kitchen along with the smell of beef burgers, Tom always cooked on movie nights. Maddy followed Shannon into the front room. "Does he know I'm coming?"

All 3 of them sat down, Shannon trying to avoid eye contact with Maddy.

"Shan..."

"Well, now that you mention it... I didn't exactly say who was coming... so err... no. He doesn't know your coming," Shannon looked up to see the surprise in her friend's eyes. "But, now that he is here, and your here, he can't escape can he? Well, hopefully he won't skip out on me again..." Shannon continued to mumble as Maddy turned to Rhydian.

"What am I going to do?" she asked

Rhydian shrugged, giving her a hug.

"Shan!" Tom yelled from the kitchen, "Who are you talking to?" Tom walked down the hall, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing, and opened the door to the front room.

Maddy and Rhydian broke apart as Maddy jumped up.

"Tom, you can't avoid me forever! You will have to talk to me at some point!" Maddy said, almost yelling at him. Tom looked to the ground, and then to Shannon. Shannon looked into his eyes to see the look of guilt flash across his face before he grabbed his jacket and ran into the woods.

Maddy, Shannon and Rhydian stood shocked, still staring at where Tom was stood.

"Maddy... it will be okay..." Rhydian started to say, trying to pull her back as she made her way to the door. Maddy pulled her arm away from Rhydian then ran after Tom.

**A/N sorry it's short guys, I will post the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy ran through the woods at top speed, trying to follow Tom's scent. _He has to be here somewhere, he's not that fast! _She thought as she jumped over logs and ducked beneath branches. Maddy stopped to collect her thoughts and took in a deep breath. She sniffed again, trying to recapture the scent, but she didn't need. She heard a twig snap followed by a low thud. Maddy ran to the source of the sound to see Tom sitting in the mud holding his ankle.

Maddy slowed down and stepped over the branch (probably the one he had fallen over) she tried to look at his ankle to see if it was seriously hurt, but Tom shuffled backwards to try and get away from her.

"Tom, you have to let me look at it!" Maddy commanded, kneeling down next to him. "Anyways, why did you run away from me?" she asked as she inspected Tom's ankle.

Tom looked uncomfortably to the floor, "I... erm... I don't know if I should say... it will seem kinda silly..." he said giving a nervous laugh.

"Tom, this is me you're talking to! You know you can tell us anything!" Maddy said sitting back, so she could look at him.

"Well, at first I was avoiding you because of...what you are. Then it was because I felt awkward around you and Rhydian, because you were really kinda couple-y, and I used to fancy you and everything, then I felt really stupid about both of those things and I was ashamed but I knew you would ask so... yeah, that's why I have been avoiding you!" Tom said in a quick ramble. He looked to the floor, expecting Maddy to be angry with him. Instead he heard her giggle quietly.

He looked up into her eyes and laughed as well, it wasn't long before both of them were in stitches, tears coming out of their eyes as they clutched their sides.

"Maddy! Maddy where are you?" came the voice of Rhydian. Maddy knew he would probably worry considering the last the last time they were in the woods (1).

"I'm here..." she said through fits of laughter. When Rhydian found them he looked confused, Shannon, not far behind him, also stopped, wondering what was making her best friends laugh so hard.

Eventually, they had managed to stop laughing enough to get Tom home and put an icepack on his ankle.

"Hey, what happened out there?" asked Rhydian quietly, when they him and Maddy had been left alone. Maddy explained, leaving out the part where Tom had said he fancied her. Rhydian also sniggered a little under his breath before they returned to the front room, where Shannon had put the movie in.

"Let movie night commence!" Maddy, Shannon and Tom cried as Rhydian sat back to enjoy the film.

**A/N: (1) my previous FanFic (the prequel to this one!), where Maddy got attacked.**


End file.
